The present invention refers to a type N thermocouples sheath exposed to oxidizing atmospheres at very high temperatures of approximately 1100° C. Such severe operation demands occur for example, when measuring the temperature in modern gas turbines. In particular, the invention relates to an oxidation resistant Ni alloy with improved creep properties.